


Just Right

by junecchiato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junecchiato/pseuds/junecchiato
Summary: Imayoshi woke up and being alive was the best thing ever.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 2





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindom/gifts).



> A small present for my long-time roleplay partner since it's her muse's birthday today!
> 
> I just want to write something fluffy about them for Mayuzumi's birthday
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Imayoshi winced slightly when he felt the sun and tried to stretch his body while waking up. And damn, it felt like his body was really close to crumbling away. Last night's party really took a toll on his body. Though he couldn't really blame anyone since it was his idea to invite that much guests.

He wanted to let out a small protest until he heard a soft chuckle from someone next to him.

Ah, the love of his life.

"Why are you laughing," Imayoshi spoke with a sleepy tone, smiling at the man next to him.

The said man just shook his head as he scooted closer to Imayoshi and smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Chihiro," Imayoshi replied and kissed his forehead while pulling Mayuzumi into a tight embrace, earning a small chuckle from the other male.

"You're squeezing me."

"Aren't you smiley today~" Imayoshi chuckled and kissed his forehead again, "Did something great happen last night?"

"Mhm."

"What happened?"

It was obvious that both of them were holding in their laughter and it didn't take much time for them to break into smiles again.

Everything felt so similar. Their bed, their bed sheets, the smell of shampoo from Mayuzumi's hair, having Mayuzumi in his arms. Everything felt so similar.

Yet so different. A good kind of different. Who knew that getting married to your college sweetheart and boyfriend of 5 years would feel this amazing? God really blessed him.

"What's so funny," Imayoshi laughed and nuzzled Mayuzumi's cheek.

"Nothing," Mayuzumi chuckled, looping his arms around Imayoshi's neck.

"But you won't stop smiling."

"Should I stop then?"

Imayoshi let out another laugh and pulled Mayuzumi into a tighter embrace. This felt right.

Knowing Mayuzumi safe in his arms felt right.

Knowing he was Mayuzumi's husband felt right.

His life felt just right.


End file.
